Sweet, Sweet, Bubblegum
by sandysquirell
Summary: just a bubbline fic, i guess. must be 2 or 3 or i dunno how much chapters c: hope u liek. also, image by me :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Princess Bubblegum was in her lab as usual, trying new experiments. She was making a potion–a potion to not be sick for about 2 to 3 months. "Gah! Th-this is way too hard..I can never make it..." She said as she put her hands in her hair, trying to concentrate.

"Yes, you will." A voice said from behind her. PB gasped and turned around to see who it was.

"Wh-wh-who's there..?" She asked, terrified. She felt something tap her shoulder and turned around again immediately to see who it was. It was a girl with a really creepy mask she hadn't recognize and the girl said, "It's me."

Bubblegum screamed and went running for her life. The girl–who was her best friend, Marceline–took the mask off and started to laugh. Bubblegum turned around once again. Her eyes twitched and she frowned. _Wheewww she's angry..._ Marceline thought. _Better run for my life..!_ Before she could even turn and float away, Bubblegum shot her to the ground and started shaking her back and forth.

"You...YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! THIS IS THE _THIRD _TIME YOU DO THIS. THIRD! AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T LEARNED YOUR LESSON! WHAT DO I NEED TO DO TO MAKE YOU STOP! AAAAAAAAH!"

"Ayyyy stop stop stop, you're going insane! Oh and have you realized that you were on top of me?"

"OF COURSE I'D GO INSANE! WHO WOULDN'T IF SOMEBODY SCARED THEM FOR THE THIR–wait what..?" Bubblegum looked down at Marceline, it was true that she was on top. She started blushing while still looking at her. Marceline moved her eyebrows up and down teasingly and blushed a little, too.

"A-ahh..!" Bubblegum got up and covered her face from embarrassment.

"Pfft hahaha! Seriously, Bonnie? We've been friends for, like, a thousand years and you're blushing just because you fell on me? Wow." Marceline kept laughing at how Bubblegum's face was red.

"Well, I-I wouldn't fall on you if you didn't s-scare me!" Bubblegum replied angrily though still embarrassed from what had happened.

"Says the one who _jumped_ on me after I told her it was me." Marceline teased.

Bubblegum kept looking at her, jaw dropped. After a second, she crossed her arms and looked away. "Hmph!"

Marceline laughed again, "You look so cute when you're angry! Just give up."

"I do not!" She snapped, a few inches away from Marceline now.

"Yes you do~! Also, I'm hungry." She smirked.

"Go get it yourself."

"Okay then!" She pushed away the things that were on the table, but also making sure she wouldn't make them fall. She wouldn't do that again or else she'll have to clean the floor again.

"What are you–" before she could finish, Marceline pushed her to the table and locked her lips with hers. Bubblegum blushed hard as her cheeks began to go to a darker shade of pink–turning to more of a red–and looked at Marceline in disbelief. Then, Marceline pulled off, not leaving her hands from Bubblegum's arms, not letting her move.

"Wh-what the glob, Marceline..?!" She said looking at her, still blushing.

"Well, I said I was hungry and you said to get it myself, so I did!" Marceline grinned.

"B-b-but I didn't know th-this kind of hungry...and you shouldn't be–"

Marceline put a finger on her mouth, "Shhhh, I just started~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys! It's chapter 2, which means more fun! :D This chapter is longer, I guess x3 Hope u liek c: wait...it's only 730 words ;-; not so long n i'll try my best to make chapt 3 longer ;w; or if you just want it short, please tell me on the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Marceline slid her hand down her chest and grabbed one of Bonnie's breasts. She let out a little "eep!" and blushed. Marceline giggled, "How cute!". She then started squeezing it gently, making Bonnibel moan softly.

"Hehehe, like that?" Marceline said as she squeezed it again.

"Mmf...w-why would I tell you.." Bonnie replied.

"You don't have to, because I know you like it." Marceline started rubbing and squeezing it at the same time, making Bonnibel moan under her breath. She didn't want Marceline to hear her, because that would be reaaaally embarrassing. But Marceline wanted to hear them, so she started slowly unbuttoning Bonnie's lab coat.

"W-what are you..d-doing..?" She asked looking at what Marceline was doing.

"Since you won't moan for me with the coat, then I'll have to take it off." She replied, halfway down her coat.

"B-b-but wait! I-" When Marceline opened her coat completely, she found that not only Bonnie wearing no pants, but also no shirt. Bonnie shut her legs and put one arm on her chest and one between her legs and blushed hard.

"Lookie here! Princess got no clothes! That will sure help Marcy doing her job." Marceline teased smirking.

"N-No! It's not what you're thinking! I-I was hot and decided to-"

"Yeah..._hot_." Marceline shook her head. "You were fapping, just admit it."

Bonnie blushed hard, "Wh-wh-what?! N-No! That's so distasteful! Wh-why would I masturbate instead of doing my science work?! Th-that make no sen- nnngg.." Marceline touched her wet panties.

"Well, why don't you explain this?" She raised her finger and a sticky liquid, which was from her panties, drooped from it. "Hmmmmmmmm?" Bonnibel blushed harder as Marceline licked her finger.

"Tastes like bubblegum. I want more."

Marceline spread Bonnie's legs and slid her finger under her panties. Then she pulled them down her legs, making Bonnie blush furiously and also trying to close her legs.

"Heheh, don't worry. It's gonna be gooooooooooooooood~"

Marceline rubbed her pussy slowly and gently. "Wow, it's really wet hehe. Were you looking at porn?"

"Mmmff...n-noooo.." Bonnie moaned out loud without noticing and blushed. _I don't care if she hears, this is tooooo gooooood..._ She thought.

"That's my Bonnie." Marceline then slid two fingers inside Bubblegum's 'bubblegum'. Bonnibel moaned a little louder than before and bit her lip. Her face was flushed from both embarrassment and hotness. Marceline layed next to her, still pumping her fingers in and out Bonnie's vagina.

"Ohhh, mmhhfnn, yesss fuck me harder, Marcy~" Bonnie said, but then she immediately cupped her hand on her mouth, not realizing what she said.

"Ooh, princess wants queen to fuck her harder huh? Well, let's see...hmmmmm...only if you do me a favor." Marceline grinned, liking where this is going.

"Ahhnn, y-yes..?" Bonnie replied looking at her.

"Take your bra off and let me suck your nipples."

Bonnie blushed but took off her bra anyway. She wouldn't admit that she wanted her to, though.

_Mmm, nice and round. _Marceline thought to herself as she licked her lips. Then she moved her faces to where her chest is and licked one of her nubs, making Bonnibel shudder. She licked it some more times, going around it and in different patterns. Then, she started sucking on them, making Bonnie moan louder. Bonnie grabbed on her head and pushed her closer. Marceline put a thumb on Bonnibel's clit and started rubbing it. She yelped softly and blushed.

"Ohh yess..." Marceline smiled and rubbed and pumped faster.

"Oh my gosh, I-I'm c-close...!" Bonnie said as she gripped onto Marceline hair. Marceline grinned and rubbed real fast and then she hit her g-spot.

"OH. MY. GLOB. MARCY. RIGHT THERE. DON'T STOP."

Marceline rubbed deeper and harder at that spot, then Marceline could feel it. She pumped in one last time, reeeeal deep, making Bonnie make the cutest and loudest moan she ever heard. She has reached her climax. She slowly got her fingers out, leaving cum come out of her. Then, she got up and kissed her. Bonnie put her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. They shared a deep, passionate, kiss for about a minute until Marceline pulled away. Bonnie smiled and so did Marceline.

"It's not done yet..." Marceline said seductively, looking into her lover's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, this may be the last chapter of this story. I know it was really short but I'm so out of ideas! Maybe if you give me ideas, I just might continue it. I'm sorry I haven't updated it, too. That's because I was working on my other story-"So Wrong but Right"-and I was busy AND I forgot about it :P so uh hope you like this so, so, so short chapter. lol xD**

**Chapter 3**

Marceline lifted Bonnibel bridal style and sat her on the bed. Marceline then took off her clothes at her turn and floated next to her. Bonnie blushed, wondering what she'll do. Marceline layed facing Bonnie's 'bubblegum' and grinned. "You're...not going to do what I'm thinking, right..?"

"Oh yes I will." Marceline stuck her tongue out and licked Bonnie's pussy once. Bonnie moaned and grabbed onto Marceline's hair. She licked it again and this time she pushed it in her vagina. Bonnie moaned again but louder.

"Ohh Marcy yesss don't stop mmmhm~"

Marceline smirked pushed it in deeper. Then she licked around her. Soon, she brought up her thumb and started rubbing her clit. Bonnibel had to take a pillow and put it on her mouth, because of she moaned one last time, Peppermint might hear her and come in. Marceline kept on rubbing and licking and Bonnie trying to block her moans. Marceline then went faster and pushed harder.

"Ohh oh glob, oh, M-Marcy, I-I'm gumming..!" She then let out a final scream and..gummed. It wasn't very sticky for a bubblegum princess like her, but what Marceline liked was that it tasted so sweet that she could keep munching on it forever. She licked around her pussy, making sure to get all the cum..or gum. Whatever. And of course, she was now munching on it and making bubbles. Bonnie blushed at she was doing. Then she said,

"Will you stop that already?! Gee you're so distasteful Marceline!"

Marceline laughed and went over her, "Nah, too sweet for me." Then she brought her face up to hers and gave her a deep, passionate, kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
